Elastomeric connectors, such as those sold as ZEBRA™ connectors, may include rubberized layers of alternating elastomeric conductive and elastomeric nonconductive (i.e., insulating) materials. Such elastomeric connectors are often flexible and may be used as electrical conductors in applications that experience vibration, mechanical shock, and other forces acting on a system or device.
Typically, the elastomeric conductive layers may extend between two ends of such an elastomeric connector. In such cases, the elastomeric connector may be utilized to form an electrical connection by placing contacts on the two ends and compressing the elastomeric connector.